Merlin's Champion
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: History is unarguable, it is what it is, there is no changing it, but history can be tampered with in the present to forget itself. Thus it was that the first Trollhunter was forgotten to be taken by its second.


**Merlin's Champion**

* * *

 **Deya is known as the first Trollhunter and for many other great feats, but none so great as that of banishing Gunmar.** Kanjigar is known as the greatest Trollhunter, for living the longest while defending Trollmarket from an on slot of enemies. Jim is known as the first _Human_ Trollhunter and is known for surpassing many expectations, also for some grievous mistakes. Merlin is known for many things in both Troll and Human lore. For Trolls, he was the light they could never touch, capturing it and making it accessible to the strong few to wield and defend their kind. To Humans, he was the advisor and often protector to King Arthur and Camelot. But what neither realized, was how closely both were intertwined; and how hidden was the greatest Trollhunter secret.

Jim was not the first Human Trollhunter.

Indeed, only Merlin, Deya and Gunmar knew as much. When Toby had asked about the title of "Trollhunter" being counterproductive that was because there was no distinguishing between Trolls and Gum-Gums when the Amulet of Daylight was created.

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and Emperor of Avalon, was the first Trollhunter. When Trolls first started terrorizing the kingdom of Camelot, Arthur, young to the throne, sought help to defend his home. Merlin saw him as a man who knew no bounds to protect his home and the innocents that resided within. So, he did the only thing that he could, he gave him the power to defend those innocents.

~s~

Arthur followed Merlin to Avalon Lake. The night was clear, the moon outshining any star. Arthur's anxiety rose as they traveled farther and farther from Camelot, as it was during the night hours that demons struck. His hand gripped his sword tighter at every slight noise. "Merlin, why must we travel at night? Is it not safer during daylight?"

Merlin turned to look back at Arthur with a confident smile, "They will not attack us. And if they do, I'd like to see them get even a bit of my tunic!"

Arthur frowned at the old warlock. "I do not understand how one of your age can act so young when our lives are possibly in great danger."

Merlin didn't turn around again, "Ah, you just don't have a wizard's confidence young king."

Arthur pouted a bit but they continued on in silence.

The Lake was still, peaceful, almost as if it was in silent anticipation, waiting for _something_. Arthur dismounted and followed Merlin to its edge, eyes scanning every shadow. "Merlin, what weapon could possibly be out here? I see nothing."

Merlin grinned and looked to the sky, old and wise yet young and playful eyes shining. "Ah, but the greatest weapon has yet to rise."

Arthur frowned at the dark sky that was beginning to lose its inkiness to an ultramarine blue. "Dawn?"

Merlin's smile grew to that of a proud teacher, "Ah, yes, so you finally see. Light, as you know, is these creatures bane; they cannot touch it without perishing. But it is also man's bane as well."

Arthur blink, "What? How does the light kill us?"

Merlin returned his gaze to the dawn, "Light represents truth and purity; to corrupt men it kills them, much like it does the demons.

"But you I believe are like the light, Arthur. As thus, it is the most suitable weapon Camelot's king."

Arthur was still confused as to how light would be wielded but Merlin interrupted his thoughts.

"Give me your sword."

"What?"

"Your sword."

Arthur tentatively unsheathed it and handed Excalibur to Merlin.

Merlin took it and laid it on the ground next to a curious looking amulet where the _first_ ray of morning lay. Arthur watched, transfixed, as Merlin knelt next to the objects, touching both, and chanted, "Dies, mane a radiis solis, et a luce spearheads ego ad te comand speciem commodare tua potestate est salvificem Inocent. Hanc uero numquam deflagrare modo ad secandum auctorem lucis!"

The sword and amulet began to glow _, from the inside_ , and the clearing filled with the light. It grew so bright that Arthur had to look away and shield his eyes, when the light died the clearing looked almost black compared to moments ago. Arthur looked at Merlin only to see the Amulet glowing and Excalibur missing. "By the Saints, what magic have you done!? Where is Excalibur?!"

Merlin handed him the Amulet, "It is now a sword of Daylight a far more powerful weapon than the sparing sword you had before."

Arthur took the Amulet in disbelief, "How could a sword be of daylight. It's impossible."

Merlin smiled, "Nothing is impossible. Say the incantation."

"Incantation?"

Merlin gestured to the Amulet.

Arthur looked down and saw words engraved along its rim, "For the, for the Integrity of Righteousness, Daylight is Mine to Command?"

Instantly the Amulet reacted, its dials and gears turning, whirring and clicking as it glowed brighter. Too shocked to act, Arthur watched as several orbs of light sprung forth and dove for his heart as a liquid field of light surrounded him. Armor that seemed to radiate to the point of glowing encased him snugly, more comfortable and lighter than any armor his finest smith could produce, while three more orbs traveled to his palm and created a sword, the sword that was once known as Excalibur.

Merlin grinned, "Daylight's Champion."

Arthur examined the sword in pure wonder before turning to Merlin, face hard and focused, "Now we stand a chance."

~*O*~

 **Arthur** fought back the Trolls for years, a legend was born and it only grew. But not only Arthur's legend but that of Excalibur as well. What once had been a strong and sturdy sword, the favorite of the king, grew into something that held power and magic that only the king and the king alone could wield. There was not one enemy that could face him and win.

However, as years went on and battles increased, becoming bloodier on both sides, were the Humans eyes opened to a new reality. Her name was Deya. He met her under a bridge during battle, a quick and unspoken truce was quickly drawn between them as Gum-Gums pressed on both of them from all sides. If Arthur had thought about it for even two seconds, he would not have turned his back to Deya, but he thanked the Lord that he had.

~s~

The Troll at his back roared in pain, Arthur not sparing her a glance as he raised his shield to block an oncoming mace before lashing out with Daylight. One glance around the field told him that this battle would be his last if he did not act not. Summoning buried light, Arthur raised Daylight to the sky and commanded, "Eclipse come forth!"

The blade instantly turned blood red, spreading to the rest of his armor. The closest Trolls jumped back, startled, before starting and rushing him. The helmet resembled that of a Troll obscured his face as the blade grew brighter, the red light burning brighter and hotter as it suddenly increased to a beam that shot into the night like a beacon. Face hard and angered at the slaughter of his people Arthur swung Eclipse down into the Gum-Gums midst. A path was instantly made as the Trolls that touched Eclipse's light burned away to ash. Arthur turned the blade and the light followed, decimating more of the ranks.

The Gum-Gums looked on in horror for the briefest of moments before turning and scattering, fleeing from Eclipse and its Trollhunter. Only after the Gum-Gums were well into their retreat and backs far off did Arthur fall to his knees, Eclipse sinking into the ground as he rested his hands and head on it—breaths labored. Using the dark light of Eclipse to create the beam to incinerate took much of his strength, it always did.

A slight scuffing of the ground reminded him of the reason he wasn't dead yet and turned to face the Troll that was looking at him in curiosity. Having to control his anger and hatred he said, "So, did you stay to kill me or for some other purpose?"

The Troll's voice was deep and growling, though it held the inflections of someone who did not crave bloodlust, but that did little to calm the king's fears. "I should ask the same of you, I am defending my home."

The face plate of the helmet magically disintegrated and Arthur's face showed unbelief, "Pardon me, but these are my lands."

The Troll stood fully, posed like that of a warrior, "You may have claimed the top lands, but my home resides below." There was a pregnant silence between both of them as they studied each other before the Troll said, "You must be the fear Trollhunter the Gum-Gums have whispered of."

"I am. And who might you be?" Arthur wasn't sure why, but there was a feeling within the Light that made him want to believe that there was somethin different about this Troll.

"I am Deya, head protector of Birthstone Village."

Arthur blinked, "What do you protect it from? Humans don't travel anywhere near, wherever _there_ is."

Deya looked slightly offended, "I protect it from the Gum-Gums, just as you do."

Arthur's eyes widened, "You mean, you fight your own kind?"

Deya nodded, "Just as you do Trollhunter."

The armor receded back into the Amulet as Arthur held a slightly throbbing side, "Well I never thought."

Deya frowned, "There is much you do not know Human."

The Light in Arthur and the Amulet pulsed and he knew that Deya was one he could trust. "Yes, I suppose there is."

~*O*~

 **A** year passed since Arthur's and Deya's friendship formed and they became brother and sister in arms. On the field far too close to Avalon, Arthur and Deya fought against Aaarrrgghh! and his armies, slowly beating them back. Aaarrrgghh!'s eyes glowed a furious green as his men started their retreat, losing too many.

~s~

Arthur dodged Aaarrrgghh!'s attack and yelled to Deya, "You must hold him back! I believe I might be able to free him!"

"You _are_ an insane Human!" Deya yelled as she fought the furious Gum-Gum general.

"Never claimed I wasn't." Arthur mumbled as he gripped Daylight and bowed his head offering a prayer, "To free this enslaved Troll, I ask for your Purest, Holiest light, for Dawn's Light!"

The blade's light changed from its rich blue to a pure white, the same light leaking from his eyes. He raised Dawn's Light with both hands firmly grasping the handle and lowered it over Gunmar's best general who was angrily pinned under Deya's grasp. The blade flashed blindingly and Aaarrrgghh! yelled in pain before the green began slipping from his body and eyes, only to fall limp a moment later in Deya's arms.

Deya looked at him sadly, "What are we to do with him now?"

Arthur lowered Dawn's Light and looked at the now unconscious Troll. "Take him to Birthstone, he is out of Gunmar's influence, he can reformed now."

Deya nodded with a tired sigh and picked up the male Troll and looked at Arthur tiredly, "This cannot go on for much longer, we will not make it."

Arthur sighed, "I know, so does Merlin. He is working on a solution, we must simply give him time."

Deya looked at the lightening sky before addressing Arthur, "But we are running out of that time, and Gunmar knows this."

~*O*~

 **Camlann** was a dark place, far below it rested Gunmar's birthstone and on its fields above laid thousands of dead, both Troll and Human. Near its far edge, overlooking a turbulent ocean and spanning the narrow but deep gorge rested Killahead Bridge. Far off on the hills though stood Gunmar grinning victoriously as a woman known to Humans as Morgana but better known to Trolls as the Pale Lady laughed at Arthur's plight.

~s~

Arthur sunk to a knee, eyes wide in shock—from pain and realization, realization that he had failed, failed to protect his people. He weakly gripped the dark sword protruding from his stomach as Gunmar harshly drew it out, sneering with a joyous light in his one eye—the other still bleeding profusely from Deya's blade severing it.

"So _you_ are the mighty Trollhunter, the wielder of our bane." He leaned closer as he finished ripping the blade out, making Arthur cry in pain and grip his abdomen—wanting to collapse to the ground. Gunmar held him by his shoulder, however, preventing him from doing so as he snarled in his ear, "Now I'm yours."

"Arthur!" Both Merlin and Deya yelled.

Gunmar turned away from King Arthur and strode back to his armies.

Merlin was by his side in an instant while Deya struggled with her own wound. "Arthur, Arthur, stay awake."

Arthur gripped Merlin's arm feebly, "I will not make it dear friend."

Merlin bowed his head, "I know, I know."

Arthur took the Amulet from his chest and pressed it into Merlin's palm, "Find another, f-find someone to stop, Gun-Gun…Gunmar."

Merlin took the Amulet of Daylight with a trembling hand, "I am so sorry Arthur, I could not get the Bridge open in time."

Arthur smiled weakly before the light died from his eyes, the Amulet dimming as well. "But y-you, w'll."

Tears stung Merlin's eyes before they fell down his cheeks. Anger clenched his heart as he raised the Amulet up and shouted, the wind carrying his command, "The Amulet will pass on to another, but with only a fraction of the power it once held! For it was created for _you_ Pendragon, for _you_ were where the light that the Dawn called to. Eclipse's power and Dawn's Pure Light are lost now at your death, only Daylight's Might remains! Forever will they be lost until you return, in blood or in spirit!

"Rest and find the peace you have always fought for, dear friend." Merlin finished quietly, tears falling onto Arthur's clothes.

Deya limped over and knelt next to the fallen warrior, head bowed, muttering a pray in Trollish to the lifeless friend, brother in arms, and king.

Merlin carefully set down Arthur's body and steeled his features to quell the anger within. He turned his hand over to reveal the Amulet, he paused a moment to look at it before stretching out his hand to Deya.

She recoiled slightly at his offer, "No, I couldn't, it was his-"

Merlin cut her off, "-To give to you. I can think of no other to take up his mantle than the one who fought at his side the longest. Daylight, is _yours_ to command now."

Deya carefully took the Amulet and watched with apprehension and rapt attention as the Amulet glowed again, no longer dead, and spun it's dials. Suddenly they stopped and the Human words along the side turned to Trollish. Slowly she read them, "For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to Command."

The Amulet rose out of her palm, whirring and arms spinning wildly before they stopped and several blue orbs rose out of it and pierced her stony skin, only to encase her in perfectly fitting armor a moment later. Three more blue orbs left the Amulet to form Daylight. She held the sword carefully, feeling the blade that her friend had carried for so long, feeling the mantle that he bore.

She stood, now Daylight's Champion, Merlin's Champion, _Arthur's_ Champion, face hard and set. "Gunmar _will_ fall. I will banish him to the Darklands forever as Arthur set out to do."

Merlin nodded and stood next to her, eyes alight with fury, "And I will take Morgana, banish her to a place where she will both no one any longer."

Deya turned to Arthur's body and bowed her head in respect and as a good bye, "Farewell Arthur."

* * *

Merlin's incantation: Daylight, morning's rays, the spearheads of the dawn, I comand thee to take form, to lend your power to save the Inocent. Inhabit this blade and never burn out, to be wielded by only the champion of Light!  
Curtacy of Google translate as I do not know Latin

* * *

 **J** **ust a thought that's been floating around my head for a while due to the similarities of Trollhunters and Arthurian Legends, even though they were very intended in the series. Though they could make a nice short story at lest :)  
Also!: For Deya's voice, imagine it like Aaarrrgghh!'s voice from the book, if you've read. and if you haven't, you totally should...unless you're a kid under thirteen at least.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts!**


End file.
